


Toilet fan.

by Gumii



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comedy, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumii/pseuds/Gumii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Él podía esperar todo de sus mejores amigos en su cumpleaños, sobre todo de los gemelos.<br/>Pero en este cumpleaños simplemente se pasaron de idiotas.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Toilet fan.

**Author's Note:**

> 05/04/2013: Aunque tarde aquí esta mi pequeño presente para nuestro adorado cabello pantene, Georg. Espero que la haya pasado de lo más lindo, aunque a mí no me gusta mucho celebrar los cumpleaños ya qué me siento más vieja y no me gusta crecer me aterra, la verdad pero en fin yo creo que sus mejores amigos; Gustav, Bill y Tom lo celebraron con ganas.
> 
> Aclaraciones? Pues no creo, nada, todo esta absolutamente claro pero si tienen alguna duda o pregunta hagamenlo saber :33.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a Noee por corregir mis errores! 
> 
> 02/06/2013: Creo francamente que todo esta dicho en la nota que hice antes. Esto va dedicado totalmente al bajista de Tokio Hotel por su cumpleaños y espero que se rían como yo cuando lo escribí ;D.
> 
> 11/02/2015: Y pensar que con ésto voy inaugurar mi cuenta de AO3. Publicaría algo de HSM pero no tengo nada decente. Soooo. Probaré con Georgie.

*******

En la mañana todo fue normal, lo único que recibió fue una llamada de sus padres deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, después todo fue igual. Un típico día, un día normal, nada interesante por supuesto. 

Caminó al baño y abrió la puerta de un cuarto, medio adormilado se bajó el pantalón por la parte de adelante para hacer sus necesidades como todos los días, sí, hasta ese momento todo iba bien hasta que recordó que estaba en Estados Unidos y no en Alemania, o sea que su baño no era en este cuarto: «¡Mierda!». No manchó nada, por suerte se dio cuenta justo a tiempo.

Comió un desayuno ligero, entró a su computadora y todo el mundo le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, cumplía veintiséis años, se estaba haciendo viejo, de seguro ya tenía arrugas microscópicas, y eso no le causaba mucha alegría que digamos. También su manager y la compañía lo habían felicitado.

*******

El transcurso de las siguientes horas fue tranquilo, se quedó en pijamas, hoy era su cumpleaños, haría lo que quisiese; no se cambiaría. Se tiró al mueble a ver Bob Esponja. Su cumpleaños en sí no era nada extraordinario, y a él le gustaba lo simple, se quedaba tranquilo con una felicitación por ser más viejo.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, moviéndose por el sofá.

—Gustav —saludó el mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando ansioso ‘algo’ por su cumpleaños.

—Georg, ¿irás a la casa de los gemelos para terminar tu parte?

Una clara mueca de decepción se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Lo harían trabajar el día de su cumpleaños?, ¿en serio?, ¿lo decían en serio?, es decir antes cuando era niño tenía que ir al colegio aun así fuera su cumpleaños, pero ahora, ¿también? No podía ser cierto. ¿Acaso no podía ser mañana? ¿Hoy? ¿tenía que ser justo hoy el día que grababa su parte?

—Sí, supongo.

—Ah, vale, al fin grabarás tu parte. Adiós.

Así de seco y abrupto fue uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿acaso tenía un mal día?

Se sacó la ropa de dormir y se puso una camiseta color verde y unos jeans. Cogió su bajo y se montó en un taxi con las gafas de sol para no ser reconocido.

Una vez que llegó y estuvo delante de la puerta de la casa de los gemelos, sonrió esperando alguna felicitación o de nuevo ‘algo’ por su cumpleaños. Le abrieron la puerta, Bill tenía una mirada seria igual que Tom. Normalmente Tom ya hubiera hecho algo por él siendo su cumpleaños pero también parecía serio. ¿Estaban molestos?

—Diez minutos tarde, Listing, espero que no se te estén subiendo los humos. Nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer y no podemos esperarte todo el jodido día —gruñó Bill haciendo un espacio para que el bajista pasara.

—Hoy estamos muy ocupados, Georg, lo siento pero no puedes hacer eso —secundó Tom negando con la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado. Su voz no tenía ni un atisbo de broma, ni siquiera lo había llamado _hobbit_.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, y maldijo mentalmente a los gemelos por ser hipócritas, ellos se tardaban más grabando su propia parte pero nadie les podía decir nada porque eran la imagen del grupo.

—No diré que lo siento porque es mi…

Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa: era Gustav. El chico de gafas pasó con una gran caja con la marca de un papel higiénico.

—Aquí esta lo que me pediste Tom, lo hago sólo ésta vez, no soy tu empleada para ir a comprar papel higiénico cada vez que lo necesitas.

—Es una buena causa GusGus. Gracias —y con esto le quitó la caja sonriéndole a Bill.

Entonces Georg se dio cuenta de todo, ¿así o más obvios? ¡Una fiesta sorpresa!

Él no era idiota, tal vez a veces procesaba lentamente las cosas pero lo que estaba pasando aquí indicaba todo. Normalmente ya los chicos lo hubieran felicitado, sin exagerar harían algo modesto y ya, pero al parecer esta vez no. En fin, fingiría demencia para no dañar los sentimientos de sus amigos.

Ahora pensaba cuál era el punto del papel higiénico en todo esto.

Llegaron a la sala de grabación, y entró con su bajo, comenzó a tocar las primeras notas y de eso no pasaba ya que alguno de sus tres amigos lo interrumpía señalándole que algo estaba mal. Eso comenzaba a sulfurarlo.

Tenía que aguantarlos si lo decían era por algo, pero joder era fastidioso ni siquiera poder terminar la primera parte y ya estaban criticando su manera de tocar el bajo, sobre todo Tom, hoy se había puesto muy crítico, ¿además de ser juez en Alemania también quería serlo acá?

«10… 9… 8…», contó mentalmente tratando de relajarse. Aún podía escuchar las voces de todos llamándole la atención por “fallar” en algo cuando tocaba el bajo. Tenía más de diez años tocando el bajo y recién hoy se ponían a joder como nunca, ¡hasta Gustav!

—Nos haremos tarde, gracias, Georg —ironizó Tom frunciendo el ceño.

—¿A qué?

—¿Cómo que a qué?

—¿Cómo “cómo que a qué”? No sé de qué me hablas, Tom, y como sigas así no tendré compasión, ya tuve bastante en el estudio de grabación.

—¿Bastante? —Alzó las cejas Gustav—. Nosotros tuvimos bastante con escuchar todos tus errores al tocar el bajo, es como si hubieras perdido el ritmo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, Georg, creo que has perdido el toque. Ya no sabes seguir el ritmo de nosotros tres —aportó Bill, haciendo que el acusado apretará los dientes y puños haciendo que sus tendones se pusieran blancos.

—Repito: ¿qué?

—Estamos hablando alemán, Georg, y decimos que parece que no supieras tocar el bajo, pareces un novato.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la paciencia del mayor de todo. Era el mayor y no lo respetaban. Sus fosas nasales se agrandaron por su respiración agitada y profunda. La cólera comenzó a correr junto con su sangre en las venas. ¿Dónde jodidos estaba la parte donde todos decían “feliz cumpleaños”? Y él fingía no saber nada y sorprenderse. Porque debía haber una fiesta sorpresa, ¿cierto?

—¡Basta! ¡¿Qué mierda tienen hoy?! —gritó Georg dándole un golpe a Tom.

—¿Qué nos pasa? Ah, Georg por si no te has dado cuenta, nos has estado haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Bill, tú no deberías hablar de eso, eres muchísimo peor que yo.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué bicho les picó a todos? Hoy están criticando hasta mis lunares.

—No lo haríamos si no fueras tan torpe —respondió el baterista mirando a todos lados evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Georg, y de la nada se tapó la boca.

—A Bill no le gusta esperar y lo sabes. —Tom miró a su gemelo y el otro roló los ojos asintiendo.

—A mí tampoco me gusta hacer esperar, pero ustedes hacen que siempre retrasemos el lanzamiento del disco.

—¡No es mi culpa que quiera que sea perfecto! Yo no hago las cosas por hacer —dijo fulminándolo con la mirada Bill.

—Yo no hago las cosas por hacer —reclamó Georg poniéndose rojo por la furia.

—Nadie dijo que tú lo hicieras pero si te sentiste incluido fue por algo, ¿no? —aguijoneó el mayor de los gemelos.

—No tengo por qué estar escuchando estas cosas, me largo.

Esperó y tuvo la esperanza de que alguien lo detuviera pero nadie lo hizo, nadie se movió ni un poco, es más Gustav y Tom se dieron la vuelta dándole la espalda y Bill solo gruñó cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

Y cuando creía que nada podía ser peor algo cayó en su cabeza: un rollo de papel higiénico. Se quedó seco sintiendo como lágrimas de frustración y enojo acudían a sus pupilas.

—Desénrollalo —ordeno Bill con voz gélida.

Georg sintiendo como sus ojos amenazaban con lagrimear (¡lo habían puesto sensible, joder!) asintió con la cabeza y jaló la hoja de papel haciendo que se alargará, su sorpresa fue al ver cómo las letras iban formando palabras y las palabras formaban dos oraciones: «Esto es una broma, hobbit. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!». Y antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó como algo explotaba y caía confeti en su rostro.

Se mordió los labios y no supo si llorar de felicidad o de amargura por tener a esos idiotas como amigos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Georgie! —Saltó Tom a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza—. Hey, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó extrañado y preocupado su mejor amigo—. No, no debes llorar, hobbit.

—¡Idiotas! —Empujó al mayor Kaulitz. Notando la cara húmeda, sin duda estaba muy sensible hoy.

—Admite que mi actuación fue genial. —Sonrió cálidamente Bill extendiéndole la caja de hace un rato—. Es para ti de todos. Más vale que sonrías —amenazó.

Gustav sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Georg cogió la caja y la abrió; algo envuelto en papel higiénico con forma de un bajo estaba ahí; ¡era una bajo de edición limitada!, existían pocos de esa colección, sabía que costaba un dineral además de haber papel de doble hoja a su alrededor y unas llaves de… de algo que parecían ser de un auto.

—Ven —lo llamó Gustav y señaló la puerta de la cochera de los gemelos, entraron y vieron un lindo mercedes modelo también limitado color plateado. 

Entonces Georg sintió que las piernas se le convertían en gelatina, esa cosa también costaba un ojo de la cara, sólo gente muy muy importante lo tenía. ¡Un bajo y un auto el mismo día!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron los tres abrazando a su amigo que estaba en shock.

Percibió como todos lo rodeaban con sus brazos. Una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus amigos eran la cosa más rara y única que había conocido, y también sabía que se querían mucho y a su manera estaban haciéndole un cumpleaños inolvidable.

Como sea.  
Se vengaría.


End file.
